kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Akebono/@comment-115.78.207.125-20150123091301
Reason for her attitude : So for many of you, Akebono might have stricken as an odd ship. She's very verbally abusive, and unlike Michishio and Kasumi who have gentler sides, she never really seems to appreciate anything you do and treat you like "shit." As a result she gets the shorter end of stick a lot. Well I actually personally like Akebono a lot, and I think after you know about her back story, you will come to understand her better too. To begin with, Akebono doesn't really stand out favorably in history either. Unlike her sister Ushio, Akebono is taken as the "ship of misfortune," while Ushio is the "ship of fortune." This all came from one fateful mission. 1. Coral Seas During the Battle of the Coral Seas, Akebono was assigned to escort Zuikaku, and Ushio to Shoukaku. However during the middle of the mission, Ushio requested to be switched with Akebono, to which Akebono agreed. During the battle, American bombers heavily damaged Shoukaku, while Zuikaku got away with not a single scratch. As a result, Ushio and Zuikaku were considered the lucky ships from this point on, and Akebono and Shoukaku got the shorter end of the stick. The naval superiors did not reprimand Ushio, but instead got angry at Akebono, placing the entire responsibility for Shoukaku's injury on her. Akebono was drawn out from the front line and assigned at the back. Her line 「気に入らないなら、外せば？」 ("If you don't like me, why don't you just reassign me?") reflects this incident. 2. 1944 January Escort Jan 1944, Akebono and her sister Sazanami were assigned to escort a fleet of supply ships. However during the escort, Sazanami was attacked by USS Albacore (SS-218) and sank on the spot. Facing this formidable American ace, Akebono fired 59 deep charges and successfully driven it away. This should have earned Akebono some praise and medals, however it also delayed Akebono's rendezvous with the supply fleet. The supply fleet with no protection was virtually annihilated when being attacked. Thus, Akebono stated in her introduction that she hated submarines, because she not only lost her sister to them, but also failed to protect what she's supposed to protect against them. 3. Battle of Leyte Gulf + Manila Air Raids During the Battle of Leyte Gulf, Akebono was once again assigned with Ushio. When Mogami crashed with Nachi, Akebono went up to protect the damaged Mogami. However during her escort, the American air forces delivered more heavy blows to the two ships, damaging the already half-sunken Mogami further. The naval superiors demanded Akebono to torpedo Mogami, who could no longer sail. For the third time, Akebono failed to protect the one she's supposed to. The Manila Air Raids immediately follow. The Americans were determined to finish off Nachi, who crashed with Mogami earlier. At that time, Akebono just happened to be ported by Nachi's side, and was the only ship able to take any sort of countermeasure immediately. Facing insurmountable air forces, she fired all she could. However as if being toyed by fate, Akebono once again failed to protect Nachi. Nachi sank after sustaining several heavy hits. Akebono was heavily damaged during this incident as well. She was dragged into the dock by Ushio, to be repaired. However just one week later, Manila was once again attacked by American air forces. This time Akebono was lethally hit. Her cannons, engines, and torpedoes were all but destroyed. She sank while being observed by Ushio nearby. And that concludes Akebono's life of misfortune. If Akebono and Ushio hadn't switched back then, her fate may have been different. However Akebono doesn't blame Ushio for all of this - she is more angry at her naval superiors, who blamed her inappropriately and overlooked the circumstances at the time. That's why she insists on calling you a "Kuso Teitoku" because of her profound distrust of the superiors. By the way, the flower on her head is the wild spring chrysanthemum, "Miyakowasure" (都忘れ), whose flower language means "The sadness of parting," "A short moratorium," and "Until the day we meet again," capturing the sadness of Akebono's fate. Cr Evan Y. Liu